The objective of this proposal is to provide minority colleges and universities the services of senior visiting professors from scientifically mature universities in the United States for periods of 2 to 5 days. The visiting faculty will be at the disposal of the host institution to: (a) lecture to and counsel with students about biological subjects, (b) counsel with faculty and the administration concerning curricula, faculties, and programs, (c) develop and plan for scientific interaction and exchange, (d) assist in inforcing the climate for scholarship and the motivation of students toward careers in scientific research, (e) improve the communication channels between the institutions providing the visiting professor and the host institution. The visiting professors will be recruited, screened, matched to inviting institutions and logistically supported by a panel of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology.